Last events
by Shadowassassin reborn
Summary: The final war of the dragons has begun
1. Chapter 1

Two days later revere land

" it has been two days since Blackmist declare of war and today we are ready for him" Ryder announces to his men. Turbo does the same .

"And yesterday the kingdom began to shake for a hour. It is to my belief that Blackmist was not lieing we are living on something massive and announces to his people.

A tremor goes through the kingdom as if to emphasize what Ryder said.

"The tremors are not the worst of our problems ryder we don't know when he will attack so we need to be ready to defend at a momments notice" a knight wearing gold armour says

"I know that Maximus " Ryder replies

Every dragon rider follow me every ground soldier man the catapults and ballista A's take 20 minutes shifts.

"Sir we got incoming and it's not only him he has a small army at his back" a scout says

" shit I was not suspecting a small army" Ryder grabs his fathers great sword once more

". Come on turbo lets go meet him. " Ryder says before running out the doors and on a large canonopy

"Probably not a good idea I hate that dragon " turbo says

I want to show him our power and hopefully he will turn around with his tail between his legs.

" we know full well that won't happen don't you remember what happened last time we fought him." Turbo says

"Yes I know two of your kind nearly got killed fighting him"Ryder says while climbing on turbo armoured back.

" and nearly us". Turbo replies while watching Ryder climb onto his back

"We'll be cautious "ryder says

"I call my two most trusted dragons to accompany us." Turbo says. BEfore giving a roar .

His roar is answered by two other roars .

Turbo is joined by two other black reapers.

2 minutes later the black reaper group of three catch site of blackmist and what appeared to be a completely new species of dragon following him. They are smaller than him by half and there are three of them around him in a triangle position all are red orange.

" Blackmist you will not go any further " Ryder yells out at blackmist who nearly slams into turbo but stops just short.

"Now that it's is rising out of the sea it leaves with no choice but to bring your territory on to it" Blackmist says with determination.

Turbo and the two other blackreapers wind blast Blackmist with thier wings Blackmist is sent flying back while the three other dragon fall apart and become a swarm of small orange and red flie sized dragon which race back to Blackmist and swarm around him before latching them selves to Blackmist like body armour.

"Wow that was unexpected " Ryder says Blackmist flys back but keeps a greater distance from the blackreapers.

"What re those things" ryder yells out.

"That is for you to find out before I kill you all"Blackmist yells before firing rapidly at the black reapers heads stunning them momentarily. Blackmist smirks to him self and flies right past them. The black reapers recover and race back to thier defencive wall barely beating Blackmist there.

" impressive wall, Blackmist complements before saying but it has two weakness

One it's does not enter the thermosphere and two it does not enter the sea"

"You do not stand a chance against us, just turn around and leave with your tail between your legs"

"I think I will take the thermosphere " Blackmist says before flying up avoiding blast after blast of dragon fire" once Blackmist enters the thermosphere the other dragons unlatch from him because of the low oxygen.

Blackmist flies over the wall and begins a power dive. the fly dragons fly through small gaps of the wall and latch onto Blackmist a ballista bolt hits Blackmist in the side and Boyce's off as the flie like dragons join and harden to protect their host. The black reapers give cha she with a few other dragons that are not nearly as fast. Bolas are launched at blackmist form Blackmist destroys 3 ballistics in 1 dive. on Blackmist climb a saber tipped tail from a blackreaper smashes Blackmist in the back denting his armoured scales whil squashing some of parasite dragons latched onto Blackmist.

Blackmist is forced to stop flying from the pain in his upper he pulls out of the climb and glides

Letting the pain fade abit before he restarts his climb the flie dragons get electrocuted by a lighting blast from turbo they fall off dead. Well not all of them about one dragon of the three fell of dead .

Blackmist dodges multiple blast of lightning by spiraling before slowing down abit letting turbo close to himself Blackmist tilts to the left abit

Turbo glares at blackmist who glares back with a draconic smirk on his face. Blackmist parachutes backwards hanging ahead of turbos most trusted dragons. Blackmist catches up and stays directly behind turbo and begins firing beneath his large wings again.

"Not this again, ryder do Something or else we falling out of the sky" turbo says urgently .

"On it stay steady as much as possible I am going to try and jump onto his back and stab him though with my father's sword."ryder says standing up while drawing his father's great sword from his back. Turbo puts himself in a glide to slow his decent . All the while with Blackmist still firing beneath his wings.

Ryde runs down turbos back and leaps onto Blackmist back. Blackmist immediately try's to spin him off but he holds tight and grabs a dagger and stabs it into Blackmist wing muscles. Blackmist screeches in pain and stops his wing moments and turns to mist making Ryder fall through him. Ryder is caught by one of turbos most trust reapers who fires his Black Death fire directly into Blackmist under bellie which glows red almost instantly turbo had recovered in theat short time long enough to latch his large fangs into Blackmist who tries to go mist form to escape getting crushed. Blackmist lets out a scream of pain as one of his metal ribs snap Blackmist has only one other defence his tail blade. Blackmist uses the tail blade to slice open turbo nortil while turning to mist. To avoid literally getten eatin. Which works this time. But the move left him with deep gashes ranging from his torso to neck. Along with a snapped rib and scorched under bellie that's was now bleeding . Blackmist focus his remaining consciousness into dive aimed at the sea . Turbo now sported a large gash down his nostril to membrane smoking from the intense heat of Blackmist non stop rapid blast. The flie drAgons now cover Blackmist wounds stopping him from dying of blood loss. Although he is immortal now thanks to tyserium Blackmist hits the water hard and continues his dive until he sees a massing tail coming up.

"Well this it now I will be forever in hell" above the water Blackmist can hear victorious roars of his def3at

"This time you got lucky, but when I heal i will kill you all " Blackmist roars out underwater 2 minutes later the tail begins to rise out of the water . With Blackmist on it.

"Oh no we really should have evacuated the kingdom." Ryder says whil seeing a large black mass under the su

"Well at least we killed Blackmist " turbo says with relief

" I don't think he is dead " the one the two Black Reapers say

" I crushed him he may have freed himself but he died when he hit the water for sure" turbo says .

Mean while with Hanna and Blackout

"What do you want with us lord" Blackout asks tyserium

" there is a threat that I need you to take out"

"Who do I need to kill" blackout says

"

"Blackout snap out of it he is mind controlling you " Hanna yells out Tyserium eyes flicker for a second I am letting my hate for your brother consume me Blackout

"You are to kill him and kill him again until he either kills you or you die of age"

"I I i wi will no not kill my brother again" Blackout says freeing her self

" I am not asking , as your god I command that you kill him for eternity "

" well I am going to have to disappoint you but I will never follow any body's commands" Blackout says with a growl


	2. Being Spared

Two days later revere land

" it has been two days since Blackmist declare of war and today we are ready for him" Ryder announces to his men. Turbo does the same .

"And yesterday the kingdom began to shake for a hour. It is to my belief that Blackmist was not lieing we are living on something massive and announces to his people.

A tremor goes through the kingdom as if to emphasize what Ryder said.

"The tremors are not the worst of our problems ryder we don't know when he will attack so we need to be ready to defend at a momments notice" a knight wearing gold armour says

"I know that Maximus " Ryder replies

Every dragon rider follow me every ground soldier man the catapults and ballista A's take 20 minutes shifts.

"Sir we got incoming and it's not only him he has a small army at his back" a scout says

" shit I was not suspecting a small army" Ryder grabs his fathers great sword once more

". Come on turbo lets go meet him. " Ryder says before running out the doors and on a large canonopy

"Probably not a good idea I hate that dragon " turbo says

I want to show him our power and hopefully he will turn around with his tail between his legs.

" we know full well that won't happen don't you remember what happened last time we fought him." Turbo says

"Yes I know two of your kind nearly got killed fighting him"Ryder says while climbing on turbo armoured back.

" and nearly us". Turbo replies while watching Ryder climb onto his back

"We'll be cautious "ryder says

"I call my two most trusted dragons to accompany us." Turbo says. BEfore giving a roar .

His roar is answered by two other roars .

Turbo is joined by two other black reapers.

2 minutes later the black reaper group of three catch site of blackmist and what appeared to be a completely new species of dragon following him. They are smaller than him by half and there are three of them around him in a triangle position all are red orange.

" Blackmist you will not go any further " Ryder yells out at blackmist who nearly slams into turbo but stops just short.

"Now that it's is rising out of the sea it leaves with no choice but to bring your territory on to it" Blackmist says with determination.

Turbo and the two other blackreapers wind blast Blackmist with thier wings Blackmist is sent flying back while the three other dragon fall apart and become a swarm of small orange and red flie sized dragon which race back to Blackmist and swarm around him before latching them selves to Blackmist like body armour.

"Wow that was unexpected " Ryder says Blackmist flys back but keeps a greater distance from the blackreapers.

"What re those things" ryder yells out.

"That is for you to find out before I kill you all"Blackmist yells before firing rapidly at the black reapers heads stunning them momentarily. Blackmist smirks to him self and flies right past them. The black reapers recover and race back to thier defencive wall barely beating Blackmist there.

" impressive wall, Blackmist complements before saying but it has two weakness

One it's does not enter the thermosphere and two it does not enter the sea"

"You do not stand a chance against us, just turn around and leave with your tail between your legs"

"I think I will take the thermosphere " Blackmist says before flying up avoiding blast after blast of dragon fire" once Blackmist enters the thermosphere the other dragons unlatch from him because of the low oxygen.

Blackmist flies over the wall and begins a power dive. the fly dragons fly through small gaps of the wall and latch onto Blackmist a ballista bolt hits Blackmist in the side and Boyce's off as the flie like dragons join and harden to protect their host. The black reapers give cha she with a few other dragons that are not nearly as fast. Bolas are launched at blackmist form Blackmist destroys 3 ballistics in 1 dive. on Blackmist climb a saber tipped tail from a blackreaper smashes Blackmist in the back denting his armoured scales whil squashing some of parasite dragons latched onto Blackmist.

Blackmist is forced to stop flying from the pain in his upper he pulls out of the climb and glides

Letting the pain fade abit before he restarts his climb the flie dragons get electrocuted by a lighting blast from turbo they fall off dead. Well not all of them about one dragon of the three fell of dead .

Blackmist dodges multiple blast of lightning by spiraling before slowing down abit letting turbo close to himself Blackmist tilts to the left abit

Turbo glares at blackmist who glares back with a draconic smirk on his face. Blackmist parachutes backwards hanging ahead of turbos most trusted dragons. Blackmist catches up and stays directly behind turbo and begins firing beneath his large wings again.

"Not this again, ryder do Something or else we falling out of the sky" turbo says urgently .

"On it stay steady as much as possible I am going to try and jump onto his back and stab him though with my father's sword."ryder says standing up while drawing his father's great sword from his back. Turbo puts himself in a glide to slow his decent . All the while with Blackmist still firing beneath his wings.

Ryde runs down turbos back and leaps onto Blackmist back. Blackmist immediately try's to spin him off but he holds tight and grabs a dagger and stabs it into Blackmist wing muscles. Blackmist screeches in pain and stops his wing moments and turns to mist making Ryder fall through him. Ryder is caught by one of turbos most trust reapers who fires his Black Death fire directly into Blackmist under bellie which glows red almost instantly turbo had recovered in theat short time long enough to latch his large fangs into Blackmist who tries to go mist form to escape getting crushed. Blackmist lets out a scream of pain as one of his metal ribs snap Blackmist has only one other defence his tail blade. Blackmist uses the tail blade to slice open turbo nortil while turning to mist. To avoid literally getten eatin. Which works this time. But the move left him with deep gashes ranging from his torso to neck. Along with a snapped rib and scorched under bellie that's was now bleeding . Blackmist focus his remaining consciousness into dive aimed at the sea . Turbo now sported a large gash down his nostril to membrane smoking from the intense heat of Blackmist non stop rapid blast. The flie drAgons now cover Blackmist wounds stopping him from dying of blood loss. Although he is immortal now thanks to tyserium Blackmist hits the water hard and continues his dive until he sees a massing tail coming up.

"Well this it now I will be forever in hell" above the water Blackmist can hear victorious roars of his def3at

"This time you got lucky, but when I heal i will kill you all " Blackmist roars out underwater 2 minutes later the tail begins to rise out of the water . With Blackmist on it.

"Oh no we really should have evacuated the kingdom." Ryder says whil seeing a large black mass under the su

"Well at least we killed Blackmist " turbo says with relief

" I don't think he is dead " the one the two Black Reapers say

" I crushed him he may have freed himself but he died when he hit the water for sure" turbo says .

Mean while with Hanna and Blackout

"What do you want with us lord" Blackout asks tyserium

" there is a threat that I need you to take out"

"Who do I need to kill" blackout says

"

"Blackout snap out of it he is mind controlling you " Hanna yells out Tyserium eyes flicker for a second I am letting my hate for your brother consume me Blackout

"You are to kill him and kill him again until he either kills you or you die of age"

"I I i wi will no not kill my brother again" Blackout says freeing her self

" I am not asking , as your god I command that you kill him for eternity "

" well I am going to have to disappoint you but I will never follow any body's commands" Blackout says with a growl.

what happened last chapter

New chapther

5 months later the archipelago falls as the massive dragon wakes.

Blackmist had healed before then and returned to shadow island or what ever was left of it the island had literally rolled over and was now floating with a whole bunch of coral As the land scape.

Blackmist lands on the island where other dragons were feasting on fish .

Blackmist growls at the sight of other dragons on his land but knows he is still in no condition to fight them off so he lands in the dead coral reef and rips it up and hides his self under it so he won't be found.

A black reaper lands on the island searching for him it walks right past him getting a scent of his blood.

" I know you are here somewhere elite shadow show yourself and I will make your death quick" . That is one of the black reapers he fought against 5 months ago.

Blackmist holds his temper because he is in no condition to even take on a terror.

"Tell me how was your time when you were a hatchling, did you get tortured after watching your entire weak species die in front of you . How did did feel to watch your family get murdered while they forced you to watch. And how did feel to abandon your allies"

Blackmist eyes glow brightly as his anger rises to the point where he can barely control his movements.

Blackmist climbs out of the coral reef pile he was under and cloaks before circling the black reaper that is taunting him.

"That you will discover shortly" Blackmist says.

the black reaper looks in his direction Blackmist continues moving

"Show yourself your death with honor"

"I already have and for some reason I am back I wondered why .hopefully it's to kill you" Blackmist half lies to the black reaper . Who again looks in his direction other dragons begin grouping around the. Two thinking the black reaper had lost it. That is until Blackmist decloaks .

" finally the coward reveals him self . Are you surrendering your self to death."

" I will die but not today or anytime in the near future" Blackmist says

While he enters his titan form

aka death shadow the fragment of darkonis currupted core that tyserium took out of him. Blackmist no longer has the personality of death shadow but he still has the abilities.

Blackmist begins walking gracefully towards the black reaper who steps back and readies his Black Death fire Blackmist continues walking forward the black reaper fires a steady stream at Blackmist which engulfs his form . 30 seconds later.

The black reaper stops its fire. And out of the smoke comes multiple blast which strikes the black reaper in the breaks 3 of its teeth . The smoke clears with one flap of the black reapers wings . Revealing Blackmist with his wings smoking from the deadly flame of the black reaper. blackmist folds his wings back oblivious of the pain they are in . Black mist sprints forth and leaps with y a flap of his wings and lands on the black reapers back and impales his 5 " claws into its scales and into flesh. Blackmist fires rapidly at the damage he caused just before jumping off as the black reaper tryed to flatten him with its weight .the black reaper fools back to its feet while hitting black mist with the side of its tail saber.

Blackmist topples head head over tail and lands softly in a dead coral reef. Blackmist climbs out of the reef while,spitting it out. The black reaper looks at his back to see it bleeding quite a bit.

Blackmist begins firing each shot stronger than the rest .

all 9 blast wind the black reaper while scorching its scales. . Blackmist uses the time to recover from the hit since death shadow was taken he can now feel pain and that hit hurt like hell. The black reaper recoversand fires another wave of black reaper fire at Blackmist this time however Blackmist dodges it and fires a weak blast at the black reapers throat the blast explodes stopping the black reaper from firing for a long time. The black reaper caughs out blood from its throat.

"You will pay for that" the black reaper roars out to the best of its abilities .

"No I won't I got no means of paying" Blackmist says smartly

" your life"

"Sorry I am allready dead" Blackmist says before rushing the black reaper who follows suit the black reaper goes to bite Blackmist in two but s finds out he adissapears from his sight and reappears mid swing of his claws they cut through his snout like butter. BlCkmist follows up with a tail whip this causes the black reapers head to swing into a up turned stegmite which breaks. The black reap recovers and head rams blackmist who allso meets it with his own. Both dragons are stuck in a stall mate. Both not backing down. The blackreaper moves forward . Blackmist locks his claws into the ground but they do very little to stop the strength of the black reaper he is fighting against. The black reaper speeds up and lifts Blackmist slightly off the ground and throuws him 20 meters away into stone Blackmist back spikes impale the stone and get stuck Blackmist growls in frustration while he tries to un stuck him self. The black reaper smirks " with all your power your species possess you don't use ? The black reaper questions angerilly. While stalking towards Blackmist.

" I am different from my family if i were to use my full power this island would be gone. It is a forbidden blast. It called a spirit blast. A Spirit is the ultimate source of power. The black reaper stalks forward ever closer to Blackmist who concentrates on his mist form as soon as the black reapers jaws were about to close on him. Blackmist explodes into mist and reforms beside the black reapers head and pins it's head down sideways glaring into its eyes you underestimated me always think your opponent is stronger than their weak spot and strike. Blackmist charges a death blow that would kill the black reaper almost instantly but changes his mind last second and fires at ground which craters.

"You have fought with honor I will not kill you today not I want you to send a message to your leader it is going to take everything we got to kill this massive dragon let us put our rivalry aside." Blackmist says while unpinning the black reaper. The black reaper gets up.

" are you to scared to fight us"? The black reaper says tauntingly

" no I am just tired of trying to kill each other we all have wounds that run deep within our species I need them your help defeat one of our gods the one that just dose out of the sea.

"You expect us to follow you"the black reaper says angerilly

" no I expect all of you to help me defeat this awakened god I alone cannot. I had enough power in me once to defeat darkonis the currupted god , But now it is gone…

"Well that's shitty for you,; fine I will send the message but if this is some sort of trappf yours I will kill you my self"

"Yeah yeah death threats , death threats." Blackmist says in annoyance

I will not trap you but the god may kill you " Blackmist says truth fully while his titan mode fades with it pain comes flooding in.

The black reaper takes flight back to the his leader turbo.

Blackmist almost immediately falls over hissing in pain.

"I hate to admit it but. But I need death shadow back" Blackmist grunts out out of the corner of his eyes a pure black shape forms out of a mist that comes out of the ground the shape moves into his sight

" I told you before you are weak and vulnerable without me this

PRoves I was right just look at you." The misty figure says while dragging a mist claw up blackmist lower jaw.

"You are a monster " Blackmistg growls out.

"I do what is necessary and besides sometimes the world needs a monster"

" Besides you just said you needed me did you not"

" I did "

" yes I can't wait until I sink my claws into flesh" death shadow says turning into a black falls uncauncious as the black orb shoots into him.

"It feels good to finally be back where I belong."

Athour note

"Deathshadow real name is entity


	3. Frozen

"So he wants us to all to help him slay one of our gods because he no longer has the power to do so."

"His own words"

"Shall we accept in helping him "

If we are going save our own we as a species must do it ourselves because I refuse to work along side him. He is known to attack his allies for no reason at all

"Sir we never were allies with him only your riders mate was for a short time at that." Turbo third in command says

" I am aware of that but he still attacked her and nearly killed us that skull was the only thing that saved our asses "

"I want you to go back and tell him this,we will not work with him nor will we go against him in the fight against the god." Turbo says

"Yes my lord I'll be back as soon as possible with its location" the third in command black reaper says before turning around and leaping into the air.

Meanwhile protector council

Frostbite,toothless,blackout

"What caused Guamion to wake up and break out of his prison" frostbite questions

"It appears that a really pissed of dragon is trying to get to tyserium by killing Guamion." Toothless says knowing full well who woke Guamion

"And might know who it is " toothless says

" I might be able to hold him off but I still do not possess most of my abilities "

Blackout says.

" who is this dragon that caused Guamion awakening"

" I believe it is Blackmist"

"Impossible he is dead " frostbite says

"It would not be the first time he came back from the dead" toothless admits

" why would he betray us like that"

A"He didn't betray died and no longer had the power that one of us wields"

"If he has died and come back he can use the energy of the spirit realm" frostbite says

" no we cannot at least not our species. We can only use that once it drains our spirit"

Blackout says

"Besides Blackmist would never be stubid enough to use it. blackouts says

"I hate to tell. You this but he would do anything to get the job done even if it means killing him self" toothless says

"I must speak with Blackmist right away" frostbite says urgently do any of you know his location.

"No" toothless and blackout says

"None of you two know" frostbite says questionable

"I do a aged grey dragon says coming out of a crack in the wall"

"And who might you be"

"Who I am is none of your concerns it's what I know of"

"What is your occupation and how did you get in here with out me knowing "

" I have been watching him my whole life I know almost all his secrets and where abouts I have also learned the way he fights.

"So you have been stalking him" toothless says with a growl

" more like hunting him" darkonis sent me to kill him after his species got murdered.

And for a while I was hunting him down then he eventually got to powerful for me to take him on I have been watching him ever since."

"Ok where is he " frostbite questions

"He is currently on shadow island unconscious"

" I would approach cautiously he may not be himself when he wakes"

"What do you mean"

" he has another personality one he does not like at all" toothless says

"he has another personality " frostbite says in wonder

"Yes not a good one either"

"All right I will approach him cautiously " frostbite says before diving in into a under water tunnel that leads into open sea

" Now where is shadow island " frostbite says to himself as he swims to the south. not 12 minutes later he nearly swims into Guamion massive tail which moved in front of him.

Frost bite Swims over its tail and continues south 5 hours later frost bite begins to see up turned islands. Some familar some new and dab at the center of the south was a up turned shadow island. Frost bite climbs up onto the island with caution of Blackmist who is yet to be seen. frostbite soon sees Blackmist motionless on the ground with deep gashes all over him. Frostbite lowers his head and nudges Blackmist as softly as possible with his big eyes shoot open at the contact. blackmist instinctually barrel rolls side ways away from the tusk that touched him. Upon seeing the owner of the tusk Blackmist eyes stop glowing .

"Frostbite how has it been"Blackmist says welcomingly

"It has been hard during the last 26 years where have you been"

" a spell caster turned me human for 6 years . I br9ke out after that and searched for my sister for months I got killed shortly after and for 23 years I was working for tyserium trying to stop a future war between dragons and humans.

my sister discovered my temporary physical body . Tyserium then cursed me to watch all my family and friends die. That basterd has my sister and he is trying to make her kill me again for breaking his law.

Thus is the reason why this god is awake now I let them wake him. So I can kill him and deal a heavy blow to tyserium. And possibly get my sister back." Blackmist says

" so you did awake him do you know the reprocusions of that,and for your information your sister is not with tyserium " frostbite says angerilly

" of course I knew the reprocusions that's why I sent for aid of the black reapers" Blackmist says before the realization that his sister is not with tyserium sets in.

"Oh shit" if the black reapers kill the god all our gods are going to go to war. Which kill all of us." Blackmist says.

" which is why I cannot allow you to do any more harm to this world old friend" frostbite says

"Wha…"

"Frostbite then breaths a mountain of ice on Blackmist freezing him forever or until it melts. "We must put it back to rest if we are to survive "frostbite says


	4. Chapter 4

After freezing Blackmist in his ice forever frost bite dives back into the sea to meet with Guamion . It takes him hours to follow the gods massive body to its head. Which does not notice him for a few minutes frost bite swims right infront of it.

then it notices him and stops it movement to rise out of the sea towering over frostbite by two miles. And with a grumpy raspy old voice of ancient dragoneze

"Yutami waech Kritami ruatier."

Frost bite takes a minute to translate the old dragoneze language and responds back

I am frostbite the northern protector

Futella berium tiox

I want you to go back to eternal rest. I am sorry for the rude awakening the dragon responsible for that has been punished for ever trapped in my ice.

The god coughs before using modern dragoneze.

"Why did he wake me from my slumber"

He thought one of your brothers tyserium was it had kid napt his sister so he planned on killing you to make a big punch on him.

A mortal wanted me dead because of the first borne mistake.

"Yes"

"What was this fools name and what is he"

"well he is probably dead now so it does not matter."

"At least give me his name I need to have a small chat with Tyserium about this mishap."Guamion says

"If I do, you will go back to rest. Promise"

"yes the god says I was going to do that "any way

His name is Blackmist he used to be a good friend of mine and a fellow protector then he died. Tyserium brought him back to stop another human dragon war. Which he thought also involved you.

" Blackmist that name sounds familiar " frost bite leaves Guamion and returns to his in the mountain of ice. Blackmist eyes glow red as Deathshadow etries to break free. But with all his strength he could not crack the bewilderbeast ice or even for that matter.

Meanwhile with the black reapers

Our time has come my fellow reapers be prepared for anything or anyone we do not know what it is capable of. Turbo says as they approach Guamion massive form.

"You really think we can make a scratch on him."

"One of us can't make a scratch on him . but all of us together could make a dent on it" turbo says flying faster towards Guamion . The other four reapersfoolow suit flapping thier huge wings harder. Within seconds they reach Guamion who was in a mental conversation with tyserium at the moment .

,,"First born are you aware of what has just conspired here on earth" Guamion says to tyserium angerilly

" of course I am aware of what is happening a traitor of the protectors is trying to get back at me for cursing him with immortality.

" who is Blackmist and what is he " Guamion askes tyserium

" he used to be me and darkonis personal protector , that is until he was given the mortal body of a elite shadow. A deadly dragon capable of going against the biggest of dragons like black reapers, alpha dragons, and so forth . Three of the species survied a mass murder by the humans only one remains that has not died yet, Blackmist has died before and come back to life three times now , one with my own help.

"You do know that is against one main dragon law that even we have to follow" first born

" and you are also committing a crime , you are Not supposed to be awake for another billion years.

" yes I know that Blackmist just tryed to kill me by sinking islands on me."

He has been taken care of a bewilderbeast told me so"

" he cannot be killed I cursed him with immortality, he might be imprisioned but he is not dead" Tyserium says with that tyserium breaks the mental link with Guamion. Who almost immediately feels a burning sensation on his back.

Guamion turns his head to see 5 black reapers melting the scales on his back. Guamion roars st them and sprays them with a massive amount of water .

Guamion then begins sinking back into the sea his melted scales cracking As the water makes contact. The blackreapers recover from the massive amount of water that hit them all .

"Come my fellow black reapers let's go tear him a new one. " turbo says before speeding back towards the sinking god. Who's head was just above the surface of the water. Turbo and the rest o& the black reapers unleash torrent after torrent upon its head the scales melt almost immediately before the head sinks below the sea. The the black reapers swithch thier fire to lightning and ice at the water the ice penetrates the water like bullets while the lightning electrocutes almost any thing living with in the sea in the area. Many dead fish float to the surface of the water. The god however is not fazed and goes to rest once more.

" Damn it" turbo roars

"Sir has anybody noticed that he has not showed up"

" now that you mention it I have not seen him anywhere since we got him.

"He knew it was a suicide mission so he did not show up or he died."

" what are we going to do about him sending us on a suicide mission "

"we,can't do anything all of us have tried to kill him more then once and failed"

The blackreapers soon head back to their temporary home where the humans and dragons lye.


	5. Chapter 5

This story is continued into cross over

avengers and httyd.

wish me luck hope you enjoy


End file.
